What Lies in the past
by Candy-and-Bunnys
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is being rich and the next inheritor, she is stuck with memories of the past. Now her friend's have jobs, moved and some even started dating each other and others, Suprised Naruto and Sakura ask for her help. Though, weren't they supposed to be dead?


**Chapter one:** ** _Past_**

 _"Sasuke, catch!" Naruto said throwing a flying dodgeball at Sasuke's face. Sasuke was perfect so, of course, he dodged with absolute ease._

 _"Too slow," he said picking up the ball while eyeing Naruto but throwing it to Rock Lee._

 _Rock Lee, on the other hand, grabbed the ball and threw it towards Nejii. The cycle went on and on. A ball goes flying towards me, I do my best to dodge and I succeeded, I turn to find the ball's owner only to see Kiba and Shino._

 _"Keep your head in the game, Hinata," Kiba says looking at me with concern._ _"Who knows you might get hit in the face by one of those freaks" he says looking at Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga. Shino looked at Kiba raising an eyebrow, " by freaks you do mean, intense or ordinary good players" he says turning his head back towards them._

 _Shino looked at Kiba raising an eyebrow, "by freaks you do mean intense or extraordinary good players?" he says turning his head back towards them._

 _They were in that zone where only they were allowed, even if everyone was allowed they wouldn't mess with them. No one would they stood out the most. "Do you think that we can get them by surprise?" Kiba said looking at them fight"_

 _Shiba looked at him, "I doubt" he said looking their incredible speed, "what do you think Hinata" he questioned me with a straight face as if my opinion would decide what we do, which it does, " I... agree with Shi-" a ball hit me right on the side of my face. 'Kiba was right'_

 _It knocked me to the ground, "Egh, Naruto this all your fault, look what you did to Hinata" I hear Neji yell at Naruto. "Ehhh, no way, this is Sasuke fault he shouldn't have dodged the ball" Naruto yells back pointing at Sasuke, "you hit a girl with a dodgeball, and it's Hinata," Sasuke says elongating the 'and' in his inside voice._

 _"Naruto you're an idiot don't blame Sasuke for your fault's" Sakura yelled at Naruto wrapping her arms around Sasuke, "uhh Sakura, what do you think you're doing putting your hands on Sasuke" Ino yelled at Sakura._

 _"Whatever," Naruto says running towards me, "you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asks as he helps me up, "...yeah..." I say in a silent whisper as we make eye contact._

 _A ball goes flying and makes its way to the back of Naruto's head, "You're out!" Neji says with an archiving smile. "Hey, that's cheating" Naruto yells at Neji. Neji's smile turns into his usual smirk, "not at all" he continued smirking._

 _"Besides, you're the one making your move in the middle of the game," Sasuke says starting to smirk as well. "Also.." Sasuke says, as a ball hits Neji the head, " -keep your head in the game" Sasuke finishes now smirking at Neji._

 _"Seriously," Neji says looking at Sasuke as his smirk disappeared. Sasuke's smirk is still on his face, " actually it wasn't me who did that" Sasuke says smirking at Neji as he pointed to Rock Lee. Neji smirks at Rock Lee and soon a ball hit's Sasuke also, "What is this a smirk off! " Rock Lee yells, " anyhow, I won!" He yells as he smiles at his fist._

 _"NO, you didn't" say's Kiba furious at everyone for ignoring him, "I'm still in the game, bushy brows!" he yells at Rock Lee was a serious tone._

 _"Very well than," rock lee says as he throws several dodgeballs at Kiba. Kiba dodges at least four but gets hit by the other six. "Now I win," Rock Lee says taking a bow. " I could've done more flashy but still, I guess you won," Neji says with a smirk. "Well, i guess you win Rocklee" Tenten surprised, " I was sure Neji would beat you once again."_

 _Kiba falls on the ground, he puts his hand in the air pointing to Shino, "What about Shino? he still in the game" Kiba says. "Very well," Rock Lee says as he picks up a ball from the pile he collected. Shino looks at Kiba raising both eyebrows "I quit" Shino says sitting on the bleachers hoping that Rock Lee would put down the dodgeballs already. I smile when I laugh and then we all laugh._

 _End of flashback._

I wasn't really there during time's like that but it was funny to see it all go down. My school life all the way to college these are the people that were my friends.

I chuckle remembering the fun times with them, but what now Sasuke became the police, Sakura and Naruto moved they got on the train two hours ago, in fact, I haven't got any messages from them, Neji and Tenten started going out, Ino's a famous model and dating her some guy named Sai. I am still here, a rich girl with free time to do anything. I'm stuck.

I get up out of my bed in the middle of the night, I could have anything but still I'm empty, I think. I continue to the balcony. I think to myself _"_ _it was fun while it lasted"_ _not that I thought it would end._

 _Unknown **POV** _

I feel sick blood rushing to my head, "ugh..." I try to speak but I can't, it hurt's too much, I swing, I'm upside down, and it hurts. I'm swinging from a cord, which below me is what looks like a bottomless hole through a doorway, is it a train? I can't tell everything is blurry.

I'm swinging more than before, I'm getting farther from the doorway to the whole, I'm slipped a little, "agh..." I try to yell but, I don't, it still hurts.

I hear someone else scream a female voice from above. I look up just to see the owner of the voice, all I see is a pink oval with a dribbly bottom, as the head of a human body that is light brown and blue, it's still blurry.

She finally pulls me up, "Sakura?" with a sickly questioning voice. She smiles in relief, " Naruto, you okay?" she asks, saying my name. I look around everything is lest blurry, "yeah..., are we in a train?" I question looking around. She looks at me with concern, suddenly I remember, "Oh! Sakura are you okay?..., sorry..

"You don't have to say sorry for being weird she says," she says looking for an exit, " no I mean I'm sorry for this," I say pointing to the broken, on fire, halfway in a gigantic train because I was the one who did this.

She looks back at me, stands up and walks toward a light not like the fire around us, "don't worry about" she say's in a execptional voice, "it was that crazy fox who did this right? not you" she continues while telling me to follow her with her fingers.

I stand up, "Well," I scratch the back of my head, "His name's Kurama, and technaly he took control of my body, does that count?" I say while she leads me to our exit. She doesn't give me an answer, and I don't expect one.


End file.
